Talk:Marianne vs Haru/@comment-26036704-20191125134006/@comment-44240021-20191125163934
Thanks for bringing some of this to my attention. I had writer's block problems trying to write this one because it was pretty hard to research and talk about without spoiling too much. I'll try to answer as much as I can Haru's bio 1: True, I referred to it as a psychic Persona because that's what its magic is based on. I wanted to talk about the gun stuff seperate to the Psychic stuff, so I refered to it as psychic in that line 2: I didn't want to go into too much detail on Haru's ultimate weapons to keep the info about them fairly brief. Since I felt it wouldn't make much of a difference on the conclusion, I didn't include info on the exact specifics. 3: Yeah, that's me being dumb. I'll fix that in the next edit with your feedback in mind. Thanks :) 4: I didn't remember this until after you mentioned it for some reason. I'll see if I can add it in next edit. Yaldabaoth: The source I'd read gave me the impression they were one and the same. Since YAldabaoth's power seemed fairly consistent I didn't question it, and I didn't think it would matter. I said that Haru likely doesn't have universal power herself due to a general lack of implication that any character Haru reasonably scales to being of this level of power. I'll fix this next edit. Nuke Evade and Persona Break: Persona Break doesn't come up much in Persona 5 and I wasn't sure if it was present, and I didn't think it would matter much anyway. I didn't want to add too much info I couldn't back up. I didn't mention Nuke Evade since her opponent doesn't have nuclear spells, and only mentioned it as a weakness in the first place since most Personas have an elemental weakness, so I wanted to at least mention Milady's/Astarte's Analysis Counters: I'll make a grammer change here to remove the word "most", but basically casting Silence on Haru's Persona was a pretty bug deal when In was researching ways Marianne could possibly win the fight. Axebreaker also arguably counters Haru's axe skills. I might add how Makarakarn and Tetrakarn would impact the battle, but it drains Haru's MP quicker than her other magic and considering how high Marianne' magic resistance is compared to her magic damage, I didn't want to end up having to explain why her own magic being deflected at her would be a major factor in her defeat, since it technically isn't. Depression: This was for people who might think that this would work. Though it generally doesn't in Persona - you're completely right - I wanted to cover briefly the fact that this wouldn't immediately give Haru a massive advantage Speed - I'll add Haru's lightning feat to the analysis, I thought I'd done that and don't know how I missed it. I didn't want to include the Big Bang Challenge because the presentation makes it hard to justify the attack's scale, and it didn't matter much anyway. Close Call: I'd rather not outright call any of my fights "stomps", since its not like the opponent couldn't possibly score a win, and going over the advantages of losing combatants and discussing ways in which they could win is usually what Death Battle does. Thanks for bringing these points to my attention, I can tell you worked hard on it. I'll work them in by the end of the day if I can. :)